Dioses de Sangre
by KakaIru
Summary: Lee es un vampiro y Gaara un mafioso. ¿Qué puede salir de todo eso? Sólo el propio Lee lo sabe. Lo bueno es que está dispuesto a contarlo todo... sí, todo. -GaaLeeGaa- Lee's PoV.
1. Capítulo 0

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**Resumen:** Lee es un vampiro y Gaara un mafioso. ¿Qué puede salir de todo eso? Sólo el propio Lee lo sabe. Lo bueno es que está dispuesto a contarlo todo... sí, todo. GaaLee Lee's PoV.  
**Capítulos:** 2/?  
**Advertencia:** Lemon. Violencia. Situaciones Adultas.  
**Estado:** Incompleto  
**N/A:** Mi segundo fic de vampiros... No pude evitarlo XD

* * *

**  
0. Ningún cuento es un cuento sin su debida presentación.**

.

.

.

Las noches son frías y solitarias, ¿no les parece? La luna se alza imperiosa en el firmamento inundado de diminutas y destellantes estrellas mientras los seres humanos deambulan por un camino sin fin. Bastante poético, ¿no creen? Pero yo estoy harto de toda esa metáfora sin sentido, de esos escritos llenos de florituras y que explican de mil y un maneras algo que puede decirse en dos sencillas palabras. Así que, siguiendo mi poco desarrollado sentido común y apelando al suyo, presentaré una obra sencilla, que va directo al punto sin dar muchos rodeos y que, espero, no les aburra demasiado.

Oh, pero voy yendo muy rápido, ¿cierto? Primero lo primero: quién soy y de dónde vengo. Así que, siguiendo el orden cronológico de las preguntas anteriormente planteadas, he aquí mis respuestas: Mi nombre es Rock Lee, vengo de una enorme ciudad que se extinguió hace muchísimos años (lo cual no es realmente importante) y (he aquí mi punto favorito) soy un vampiro.

Sí, leyeron bien, no se trata de un error de tipografía ni nada parecido. Soy un vampiro. ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Pues sí, soy uno de esos horripilantes seres de la noche que chupan sangre para sobrevivir. De hecho, no suena tan bonito si lo pongo así, ¿verdad? Pero vale la pena, lo de la matanza y eso, porque tengo la oportunidad de experimentar cientos de cosas que como un simple mortal no podría siquiera imaginar.

Las noches nunca antes habían estado tan llenas de encanto, con el placer escondido en cada esquina, en cada par de ojos brillantes. Nada más pensar en ello me estremezco... Hay tantos placeres de los cuales disfruto: el placer al asesinar, el placer al beber, el placer al tener sexo... Oh, las noches de sexo nunca habían sido tan gratificantes, pero eso no es algo que venga al caso. En fin, para no hacer más larga la presentación (porque soy de esos que cuando se ponen a hablar no hay quien los pare), aquí comienza todo.

Bienvenidos, lectores y lectoras, a mi pequeño teatro.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Yay! mi segundo fic de vampis! Este está escrito de forma diferente al anterior, como dijo el propio Lee: nada de metáforas rebuscadas ni excelsa narración, aún así esperamos que no se aburran y, a poder ser, disfruten un poquito con esta historia. Besos y cuídense!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** Y aquí está, mucho antes de lo que imaginaba, el segundo capítulo! Muchisimas gracias Ameni-chan por su review. Arigato! Sin más... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**  
1. Su cabello era rojo como la sangre.**

.

.

.

Todo comenzó una noche cuando me encontraba en una de las zonas abandonadas de la ciudad que tanto me gustan. No iba a allí movido por ningún hilo romántico, no vayan a pensar mal de mí. La razón por la que vagaba por las peligrosísimas callejas era porque allí, en las zonas bajas y deprimentes, era más fácil conseguir la sangre. Vamos, deben coincidir conmigo: es mucho más fácil encontrar una presa durmiendo tras un basurero que en cualquier otro lugar y, en definitiva, los pobres desventurados siempre ofrecen resistencia y a mí me encanta que lo hagan.

Pero bueno, no nos detengamos en detalles innecesarios.

Esa noche canturreaba yo, feliz al verme con vida (lo cual no puedo decir de muchos de mis amigos), moviéndome libremente por los oscuros callejones, cuando de pronto saltó sobre mí un pequeño asaltante. Han de haber visto su cara llena de sorpresa cuando le sonreí abiertamente, dejando ver mis afilados caninos que se mostraban predadoramente a través de mi sonrisa. Tengo una sonrisa malvada, aunque no lo crean.

De hecho resulta irónico. Cuando me ven no pueden sino pensar que soy una presa fácil (lo cual no es cierto). ¿Será por mis gigantescos y redondeados ojos? ¿O será a causa de mi infantil sonrisa? ¿O es acaso por lo aniñado de mis facciones? A decir verdad, no sabría decirlo con certeza. Supongo que debería preguntarle a alguno de los humanos que se rinden ante mi aparente cortesía antes de morderles el cuello.

Oh, volvemos a la ironía...

-No te muevas, precioso- advirtió el hombre de aspecto vagabundo mientras el filo de una navaja brillaba entre sus dedos.

Muchas veces, cuando me llaman precioso, tiendo a mostrarme afectuoso y casi cariñoso, en extremo bondadoso. Hasta pude haberlo hecho, incluso, con este pobre pandillero. Pude llevarle conmigo y comprarle nuevas vestimentas de marca, luego invitarle a cenar al restaurante más caro y de más renombre. Incluso podríamos haber caminado tomados del brazo hasta una de las habitaciones de hotel que tengo a mi disposición. Pude haber hecho esto y mucho más (literalmete podía llenarle la boca con billetes de cien dólares), pero no lo hice por una sencilla razón: ¡este hombre quería rebanarme la garganta!

Por supuesto, no es como si nunca me hubiese encariñado con alguno de los mortales que buscaban asesinarme, pero este en especial no me agradaba. Tal vez era su olor, su sudor, o quizás la forma tambaleante en la que se movía a mi alrededor, atontado por los efectos de la droga que había consumido hacía un par de minutos.

-Dame todo tu dinero, bonito- me ordenó con voz atropeyada apuntando el peligroso metal a mi rostro.

Suspiré con algo parecido al cansancio pues ciertamente todo ese pequeño teatrillo me fastidiaba a morir. Lentamente saqué mi billetera y de ella tomé cada uno de los billetes que guardaba, los cuales balanceé frente a su rostro, el cual lucía como el de un perro hambriento frente a un jugoso filete.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- pregunté, y pareció como si fuese a dárselo. Resulta cómico, él realmente pensó que se los daría, pero lo único que hice fue lanzarlos al suelo y pisotearlos hasta dejarlos inservibles.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, imbécil?!- chilló él con todas sus fuerzas, y antes de que tuviese oportunidad de apuñalarme me lancé sobre él y le quebré el cuello.

Por supuesto, esa no fue la jugada más inteligente de mi parte, después de todo, una presa muerta deja de ser una presa, así que yo ya no podía alimentarme de él.

Completamente frustrado y con un hambre voraz atenazándome las entrañas, pateé su cuerpo inerte con tanta fuerza que salió disparado contra una pared. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía hambre y mal humor, lo cual no era bueno, debo añadir. Así que, con una furia muy impropia de mi persona, di un enorme salto hasta posicionarme en uno de los numerosos tejados y, desde allí, fui saltando de casa en casa hasta perderme en dirección al puerto.

Obviamente, en el puerto, yo sabía qué encontraría y, de no hallarlo, siempre podía ir a la mansión de los Hyuga, donde Neji me estaría esperando dispuesto a darme su sangre. Oh, mi pobre y querido Neji. Es una lástima que alguien como él hubiese nacido en una familia como aquella. Y se preguntarán, ¿quién es este tal Neji?

Hyuga Neji era uno de los herederos pertenecientes a la familia Hyuga, una Casa por demás importante no sólo por sus perfectas cualidades en cualquier cosa que hicieran sino porque, específicamente, tenían la capacidad de detectar vampiros, espíritus y cualquier otro ente sobrenatural. Eran los ojos, por supuesto, esos escalofriantes ojos blancos, los que les daban ese insuperable poder. Pero eran todos tan rectos en ese sentido... Al ser poseedores de semejante don habían llegado al punto de proclamarse a sí mismos 'genios' y no dudaban en mirar con desdén a cualquier otro ser humano o no humano que se les cruzara en el camino.

Neji, sin embargo, era un tanto diferente a los otros. Claro, en cada familia siempre debe haber una oveja negra, y Neji era precisamente esa mala hierba corrupta en el inmenso árbol. Neji me había descubierto una tarde cuando, por pura osadía (o estupidez, como quieran decirle), pasé mis horas diurnas en el sótano de su departamento. Realmente pensaba que, al verme, saldría disparado a llamar al resto de la familia o, cuando menos, intentaría exterminarme, pero ¡oh casualidades! Nada de eso. El chico había permanecido quietecito todo el día, observándome dormir, estudiándome casi y, al llegar la noche, cuando hube despertado, simplemente dijo:

-Eres un vampiro.

Así sin más. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación y yo no tuve la moral ni los deseos de discutirle así que simplemente asentí, creyendo que huiría despavorido. Ahora lo acepto, ese fue un pensamiento bastante estúpido. Lo menos que podría hacer un Hyuga, especialmente Neji, era huir. En cambio, sonrió. Tiene una sonrisa espeluznante, debo agregar, de esas que te hielan el alma por lo despiadadas que aparentan.

-Toma mi sangre- me dijo, no, más bien me _ordenó_.

Yo le miré con curiosidad, sumamente extrañado pero, más que todo, sorprendido. No sólo ese chiquillo me había dado una orden (¡A mí!) sino que además me observaba con tanto descaro, como si mi poder no valiera nada frente a sus ojos. No pude sino lanzarme contra su cuello, pero por supuesto, no me iba a rendir frente a él.

Le abracé con fuerza, sí, y hundí mi rostro en su cuello al tiempo que mis colmillos le acariciaban suavemente. Pude sentir como se estremecía, como su piel se erizaba y su respiración se tornaba errática. Los latidos de su corazón martillaban contra mis oídos con la fuerza de un gong chino. Sonreí con complacencia y lamí su suave y sudorosa piel. Tenía un sabor muy particular, recuerdo, y sus estremecimientos no hacían más que excitarme, de cierta forma.

-Hazlo de una vez- dijo, pero yo podía sentir su debilidad, como parecía casi derretirse entre mis brazos.

-No puedes ordenarme nada- susurré entonces en su oído, allí donde mi húmeda lengua fue a jugar.

Después de eso le solté estrepitosamente y me separé de su cuerpo. Sus ojos denotaban una furia sin igual, como si me hubiese burlado de él (lo cual resultaba ser cierto). Por mi parte tan sólo sonreí infantilmente y me relamí los labios.

-El genio de los Hyuga no tiene comparación- murmuré, y pude ver sus mejillas rojas de rabia y, ¿por qué no?, vergüenza. Más tarde descubrí que odiaba que lo compararan con los demás miembros de su familia.

Pero ese pequeño jueguito (para mí no era más que eso) me había abierto el apetito, así que decidí marcharme de inmediato. Antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta escuché:

-Espera...- no le hice caso y continué- ¿Vas a regresar?

Sonreí levemente y desaparecí, dejándole únicamente con mi silencio.

Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro y lo único que cabe resaltar del mismo es que regresé unas tres horas después, cuando él yacía dormido sobre su cama, y me lancé sobre él sin ninguna ceremonia. Esa noche me alimenté de él y descubrí que su sangre era diferente, más apetitosa; luego simplemente tuvimos sexo, una, dos, tres veces, toda la noche, realmente. Desde esa ocasión nos hemos convertido en amantes ocasionales. Claro que no sólo acudo a él cuando quiero tener sexo (por más placentero que esto sea) sino también cuando necesito alimentarme o simplemente para mirarle. Neji es jodidamente apuesto así que observarlo no me supone un martirio, al contrario, y de todas formas me gusta mirar.

Y bueno, esa es la historia que comparto con él. Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. La razón por la que me permitía acercame a él y beber su sangre era porque deseaba que lo convirtiera en un vampiro como yo. Obviamente no haría realidad ese deseo, pero no estaba mal darle esperanzas, después de todo podía ser que algún día lo hiciese.

Pero me desvío de la idea inicial.

Aquella noche, luego de haber perdido a mi víctima, me dirigí al muelle de la ciudad (sí, la ciudad tenía un muelle aunque muy poco usado). Allí no tardé en encontrar a otros descuidados seres humanos de los cuales me alimenté rápidamente. Es bastante fácil si lo ves desde mi perspectiva: apareces de la nada, los inmovilizas y ¡zas!, ya son tuyos para siempre. Una verdadera delicia... Esa noche (de luna llena, lo recuerdo bien) probé dos exquisitos especímenes de maldad pura. Narcotraficantes, sí, aunque el otro, además, era proxeneta. ¿No resulta hilarante la cantidad de escoria que se puede encontrar con tanta facilidad?

Entonces, luego de haberme alimentado y de nueva cuenta en paz con el resto del mundo, un ruido demandó mi atención. Se trataba de una embarcación pequeña que zarpaba silenciosamente (no lo suficiente como para evadir mis desarrollados sentidos pero no le pidamos mucho a la tecnología). A todas luces se trataba de un pequeño yate, todo blanco, con brillantes letras rojas que rezaban: 'Shukaku'.

Lo que llamó mi atención no fue realmente la belleza del pequeño barco o la forma sigilosa en la que descendían sus ocupantes. Lo que verdaderamente me dejó sin aliento fue la persona que desembarcó a lo último. Era... Era ¡impresionante! Créanme, cuando un vampiro que ha vivido más de trescientos años dice que algo es impresionante, definitivamente lo es, y yo nunca había visto a alguien como él. Sobre mi sexualidad, sólo si preguntan, no es algo que mantenga en secreto. Una vez has vivido más de un siglo viene a importarte poco si te vas a la cama con un 'él' o con una 'ella' siempre y cuando sea un 'alguien' y ese alguien esté respirando.

Y, en definitiva, se trataba de un ser humano hermoso, bellísimo, encantadoramente escalofriante. Sus ojos eran de un color azul impactante, aunque más que su color era su mirada lo que impresionaba. Tenía, allí entre todos esos humanos, una mirada asesina, y las negras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos no hacían sino aumentar esa sensación. Su cabello era rojo cual sangre y brillaba bajo la suave luz de la luna. Su piel era pálida, excesivamente blanca, y su rostro era innegablemente atractivo a pesar de su exótica rareza. Lo que más me gustó de él fue el kanji en su frente (sí, yo sabía lo que era un kanji, mucho mejor, yo podía entenderlo) que significaba 'Amor', Ai en japonés. Además de eso, sólo cabe resaltar que no poseía cejas y que debía tener, aproximadamente, unos veinte años.

Sí, era joven y apuesto, condenadamente sexy, con una actitud fría y seria y un rostro estoico y sin emociones.

Él era de esa clase de gente que mira a los demás por encima del hombro, que no le interesa pisotear a los que están a su alrededor porque los ve meramente como basura y, aún con toda su arrogante actitud, era de esos que enamoraba a primera vista. Yo, por mi parte, tal vez no lo "amaba" pero sí que lo deseaba... Todo mi cuerpo vibraba ante su visión, y de pronto me vi a mí mismo siguiéndole con mis negros ojos. Unos autos habían llegado y él se había montado en uno de ellos. Entonces había desaparecido...

Bueno, realmente no desapareció, porque le seguí inmediatamente después.

Y es entonces cuando el vampiro se da cuenta de que los Hyuga no son los únicos seres peligrosos para nuestra raza.

Especialmente, para mí, ese pelirrojo resultó representar mi mayor peligro.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Bueno (que emocion!!), este es el segundo capi! Espero que les haya gustado! Ja ne!! Muchos besitos y cuídense!!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** Hai! Acá subo el tercer capítulo de la historia! Espero que les guste!!

* * *

**  
2. Rozando el inminente peligro.  
**

.

.

.

El auto negro en el que viajaba el pelirrojo (sí, al estilo de las películas de Hollywood) se detuvo, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto, frente a una lujosa mansión apartada de las áreas residenciales más adineradas de la ciudad. Esta vez sí que me quedé sin aliento, no sólo por la majestuosidad de la casona sino por la cantidad de guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Realmente tuve que hacer gala de mis mejores artes para entrar pasando desapercibido pero, una vez en el interior, valió completamente la pena.

Ya dentro de la mansión resultaba un poco difícil no prestarle atención a las hermosas alfombras, o las lámparas de araña o los valiosos candelabros, asimismo resultaba una empresa difícil esconderme de la servidumbre que a veces salía a la vista. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el lujo me deslumbrara. Yo estaba ahí dispuesto a conseguir algo, más precisamente _alguien, _y ni siquiera los más finos espejos enmarcados en oro lograrían desconcentrarme.

Y siento ser repetitivo, pero realmente fue difícil dar con mi pelirrojo. Había en esa casa demasiados olores entremezclados, y los pensamientos de todos los mortales circundantes me provocaban un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Aún así, silencioso como sólo un vampiro puede serlo, finalmente logré llegar a la sala más apartada de la casona, de donde provenía la esencia del chico que había contemplado con anterioridad en el puerto. Mis dedos temblaron al momento de abrir la puerta de láminas dobles.

Mis pasos apenas se sentían sobre el suelo alfombrado y mis ojos vagaban por la habitación tan elegantemente decorada, con dos gigantescos ventanales que daban a un acantilado. Las cortinas, de un color crema exquisito, habían sido corridas y dejaban entrar la luz de la luna que iluminaba tenuemente la cama con dosel que descansaba a un lado de la habitación. Más allá se extendía un enorme espejo de cuerpo enteroy del otro lado un escritorio atestado de documentos. Junto al escritorio una estantería también llena de libros.

No hube terminado de maravillarme cuando la puerta se cerró abruptamente y me vi encerrado, cual ratón, a merced de unas pupilas depredadoras casi carnívoras.

De más está decir que me reprendí infinitas veces por haberme descuidado de esa forma, pero, al final, me di cuenta de que no se debía a mí sino a él. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón yo no _podía _percibirlo y esto era... interesante, sí, y muy peligroso. Pero por el momento yo lo único que quería era contemplarle, más tarde me preocuparía por esas pequeñeces de nuestra especie...

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo afilando la mirada sobre mi persona, estudiándome, casi perforándome con sus agudos ojos. Su voz era grave, casi sensual, y desataba en mí cierta extraña sensación que, pese a todo, no me resultaba enteramente desconocida.

Debía ser, seguramente, el peligro. Yo era un vampiro, sí, tenía una fuerza desmesurada y una capacidad increíble; pero la forma en que me miraba, en que se acercaba a mí paso a paso y lentamente... definitivamente toda su actitud sugería esa sensación: el más puro e inminente peligro.

-¿Un ladrón?- preguntó una vez estuvo a mi altura.

Por primera vez maldije el hecho de haberme convertido en vampiro a los diecisiete años, pues él era mayor que yo y me sacaba algunos centímetros de estatura, lo cual no ayudaba mucho en mi posición. Pero, en realidad, en ese instante eso era lo de menos. Sí, se que he dicho que no me entretendría en vanas descripciones, pero soy un vampiro así que hay cosas que simplemente no puedo pasar por alto. Una de ellas es la forma en que su mirada me atrapó.

Fue como si hubiese lanzado un hechizo sobre mí, y me tenía ahí de repente, inmóvil, contemplando con ojos desmesurados toda su destructiva belleza. Sus ojos eran fríos, gastados, casi tristes, pero invariablemente altaneros y crueles. Sus orbes azules eran rodeados por negras y profundas ojeras, como si se tratara de una máscara, y su piel era blanquísima, casi tan pálida como la mía. Por alguna razón no podía extraer de él ni una memoria, ni una sensación, nada. Era como si, frente a mí, estuviese un muro enorme, una barrera inquebrantabley, aún con esto, enseguida supe que le deseaba a pesar de que, a simple vista, yo sabía que él era malo.

Claro que hablar de "malo" en mi posición sería demasiado cínico, pero él sí que lo era al menos para los estándares normales que tienen los seres humanos. _Él era casi tan asesino como yo._

-No soy un ladrón- respondí de forma un tanto altanera, mostrándome altivo y orgulloso porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un simple ser humano me sobrepasara.

Entonces entrecerró los ojos, cual felino, y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Alzó una de sus manos y sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla, muy, muy suavemente, como si fuese una simple caricia. Al sentir su piel sobre la mía fue como si un fuego abrasador se desatara dentro de mí, especialmente donde nuestras pieles hacían contacto. Estaba caliente, tan caliente por vez primera, como si él tuviese la capacidad de hacer hervir mi sangre.

Acercó su rostro al mío, lentamente, mi corazón palpitando desesperadamente en un vano intento por contener las crecientes ganas que me invadían y me instaban a dominarlo, tenerlo debajo de mí gimiendo mi nombre en puro éxtasis.

Dios, era casi demasiado. Y cuando sentí su susurrante voz tan cerca de mi oído no pude sino temblar entre sus manos.

-Tú eres el vampiro del puerto- arrastró las palabras cadenciosamente y su mano se cerró fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello al tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se unían y uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura.

Sólo hasta ese momento caí en cuenta de la descomunal fuerza que escondían sus aparentemente delgados miembros y el tono de amenaza en su voz. No, no era enteramente una amenaza. Ciertamente yo podía adivinar que no tenía buenas intenciones, pero al caso las mías tampoco lo eran. Entonces reparé en sus palabras y no pude sino sorprenderme ante el hecho de que él hubiese podido saber que le espiaba en el puerto, momentos atrás. Sí, definitivamente, él no era normal. Este joven era diferente no sólo por yo no poder leer su mente (cosa increíblemente fácil con el resto de los mortales) y no sentir su presencia (justo lo notaba en ese momento), ni siquiera por su desproporcionada fuerza, sino también por su carencia de miedo.

El pelirrojo _no _me temía.

Él me retaba.

Se divertía al notar mi confusión al no poder definirlo, al no poder saber qué era. No, no era un Hyuga (sus ojos no eran blancos) ni tampoco un vampiro como yo. ¿Un hombre lobo? No, imposible, lo hubiese notado. ¿Un espíritu encarnado, quizás?

-¿Qué eres?- quise saber, pero por toda respuesta tan sólo me apretó más fuertemente.

No era tanto su fuerza lo que me inmovilizaba sino su calor. Él estaba _en llamas_.

-No pensé que hubiera un vampiro lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a mi mansión- susurró de forma divertida mientras la mano que tomaba mi cintura viajaba en círculos sobre mi espalda-, mucho menos que entrara a mi habitación- al decir esto lamió mi oído y un escalofrío me recorrió-, con este olor tan... apetitoso.

-No es cierto, los vampiros no tenemos olor- murmuré a duras penas consiguiendo que la voz no me traicionara pero fallando estrepitosamente cuando me abrazó con fuerza, esta vez usando ambos brazos.

-Tú sí tienes- refutó sardónicamente-. Puedo oler tu **_excitación..._**

Oh, sí, ¡y vaya que lo estaba! Mi corazón parecía colapsaría en cualquier momento mientras mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, mis miembros negándose a moverse porque, de hacerlo, se lanzarían sobre él. ¡Y me divertía tanto! Sufría, sí, porque su prensa me encerraba sin escapatoria, pero me encantaba el hecho de que existiera una persona con semejante poder.

Y claro, yo había intimado con otros vampiros e incluso algunos que eran más fuertes que yo, pero ninguno de ellos podía retenerme como este mortal lo hacía, quien con una sola de sus miradas era capaz de hacerme vibrar de éxtasis, llorar de angustia, arremeter en mi propia contra tan sólo por dejar de verle, todo esto al mismo tiempo mientras adoro su presencia.

-Tienes razón- respondí dejándome envolver por sus sugerentes caricias, sus palabras, el tono de su voz tan hipnotizante, tan grave y masculina-. Estoy muy excitado; no sé porqué pero te deseo mucho...

Pude sentir el estremecimiento que lo recorrió cuando comencé a frotarme descaradamente contra su cuerpo, incitándolo. Yo sabía que (como todos los vampiros) tenía un efecto tentador y sumamente atrayente. Daba igual si él era un mortal o no, yo estaba plenamente consciente de que no había poder humano o inhumano que le impidiera rendirse ante mis armas de seducción que, repito, todos los vampiros poseemos.

Mi voz, cuando quería, podía hacerse dulce y sugerente, como en ese momento, cuando hablaba contra su cuello sintiendo las pulsantes venas bajo su piel.

Todo en él era tentador, desde su hermoso cuerpo y apuesto rostro hasta los más ínfimos latidos de su corazón.

-Quiero que seas mío- susurré contra su suave piel mientras mis colmillos asomaban, afilados, por entre mis labios.

¡Entonces quise haberle chupado la sangre! Y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por sus fuertes manos que me habían separado de él, lanzándome con fuerza sobre la cama, tomándome por sorpresay dejándome completamente anonadado. Antes de darme cuenta le tenía sobre mí, inmovilizando mis manos con una de las su yas mientras con la otra apretaba mi cuello, amenazando con ahorcarme. Entreabrí los ojos justo para ver su demencial sonrisa en una mezcla de deseo y dominación. Él, supe más tarde, quería dominarme por completo. Quería convertirse en mi amo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Deseaba hacerme su esclavo y, lo más gracioso de todo el asunto, es que casi consigue hacerlo, pero eso sería adelantarme mucho en la historia, así que haremos como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-¡Bastardo!- grité a duras penas, sintiendo su mano (como garra) atrapando mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar con claridad.

¡Maldita fuese su fuerza!

-No lograrás tocarme- dijo de forma divertida, retándome descaradamente mientras se relamía los labios, y al ver su húmeda lengua me había detenido en el acto, mis forcejeos y mis exclamaciones.

Era condenadamente sexy, ¿lo he dicho ya? Y en ese momento, más que nunca, quise poseerlo, hacerlo mío. ¡Tenía que serlo!

Sonreí con arrogancia, también mojando mis labios con mi lengua, incitándolo de alguna forma.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te toque?- pregunté del mismo modo en que él había hablado, y en todo momento mirándole a los ojos, tratando de sacar lo peor de él.

Y aunque no lo demostrara, yo sabía que él me deseaba en la misma medida, porque tal vez no podía percibirlo en sus ojos, pero su voz no podía engañarme, ni los latidos de su corazón. Entonces me percaté... Él era un ser humano. Un mortal como tantos otros millones de mortales, pero tenía algo dentro de él. En ese momento no supe qué era, pero había _algo _que le proporcionaba esa monstruosa fuerza capaz de retenerme y, ese algo, era incluso más malo y asesino que yo.

-Eres arriesgado- murmuró gravemente mientras la mano que retenía mi cuello soltaba su amarre, en esta ocasión sus dedos acariciando mis labios.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al mío, hasta que nuestros labios estaban tan cerca y yo podía sentir su aliento fundiéndose con el mío. Mi piel se había erizado y mi corazón había dado la carrera mientras mi entrepierna apretaba dolorosamente contra mis pantalones. De verdad, lo necesitaba con desesperación.Y parte de esto no lo podía entender. ¿Por qué? Yo había deseado a otros seres con anterioridad, a Neji lo deseaba casi a diario, pero con este pelirrojo era diferente. El pensamiento de acariciar su piel desnuda me obsesionabay el no poder besarle porque el muy bastardo no se acercaba a mí me estaba enloqueciendo.

-Bésame- ordené con voz extrañamente grave aunque deliciosa.

Él me miró fijamente sin hacer un movimiento. Sensualmente lamí sus labios entreabiertos, degustando su sabor y, al sentir un poderoso escalofrío recorrerme, repetí:

-Bésame.

Esta vez sí cumplió, no pudo detenerse y su boca se había cerrado violentamente sobre la mía. Sí, eso era. Un beso violento en el que sus dientes mordían mis labios y yo trataba de hacerle sangrar para así degustar su apetitosa sangre. Todo mi ser clamaba por sentirle y mis manos trataban inútilmente de deshacerse del agarre para así poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Pero, lo importante, es que me besaba. Me besabay era el beso más excitante que me habían dado nunca, cuando su lengua batallaba contra la mía y sus hambrientos labios rebuscaban con desesperación hasta hacerme gemir de agonía.

¡Tan placentero!

-¡Espera!- grité, y no estoy seguro de haberlo gritado o haberlo gemido. ¡Pero él se estaba marchando!

Luego de besarme tan sólo se separó de mí, mirándome desde arriba, con ese aire arrogante que me fascinaba, limpiando la comisura de su labioy deshaciéndose de cualquier vestigio de saliva y sangre. Le miré detenidamente, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo mi dolorosa erección que pedía algo de atención. Casi tuve la certeza de que se desnudaría y acabaríamos haciéndolo toda la noche pero, para mi total sorpresa, se alejó rápidamente de la cama, sin decir palabra, y salió de la habitación.

Le observé moverse, atónito, con mis ojos bien abiertos y sin creerme lo que pretendía.

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamé yendo detrás de él pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que...

_  
... estaba encerrado._

Mis ojos se dispararon al tiempo que toda la antigua pasión quedaba atrás. ¡Ese pelirrojo! Con todas mis fuerzas traté de abrir la puerta pero por alguna desconocida razón no pude salir. Entonces caí en un estado parecido al pánico, con los latidos de mi corazón resonando incansablemente contra mi oídos. Mis movimientos eran erráticos y a duras penas logré acercarme al enorme ventanal, desde el cual pude ver el cielo claro que auguraba la salida del sol dentro de un par de horas.

¡El Sol!

Ya completamente desesperado, golpeé fuertemente los cristales, ¡pero no pasó nada! Como un animal enjaulado em moví por toda la habitación, gritando y maldiciendo. ¡Ese pelirrojo iba a matarme! ¡Quería que muriera calcinado por el sol! Casi sin pensarlo comencé a buscar un lugar en el cual poder esconderme, donde no llegara la luz del día, pero no había nada, ni un escondrijo. Me fui entonces al pequeño baño y allí también, descubrí, había otra ventana irrompible contra la cual no pudieron mis puños.

Casi ni respiraba cuando comenzaron a salir, en la lejanía, los inconfundibles rayos de mi más mortal enemigo.

En la habitación no había sitio que no hubiese sido escudriñado por mí y, finalmente, desesperado aunque derrotado, me acurruqué en una de las esquinas más apartadas y esperé.

Esperé a que los temibles rayos llegaran y, justo cuando la asombrosa claridad rompía contra mis ojos, maldije una y mil veces a mi pelirrojo.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Uish! Lee-kun!! Sol!! Sol no!! Jejeej bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** Jo! Cómo me ha gustado este capi! Ni yo me lo creo! XD Pero pues, mucha violencia _sepsosa_, si señor! xD Enjoy!

* * *

**  
3. Y él tenía sus propósitos.**

.

.

.

_Calor_.

Me estaba quemando...

Los rayos del sol calcinaban mi piel. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado. Sentía como si me estuviese derritiendo. Y era demasiado para mi pobre alma. Jadeaba visiblemente, y mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad espantosamente lenta. _Estaba muriendo.  
_

Aquel pelirrojo buscaba acabarme, lo supe en ese instante, cuando la luz del sol bañaba mi cuerpo y cada porción de piel soltaba un insoportable sonido que aturdía mis oídos. Por más que había cerrado las cortinas y había usado una sábana para taparme, aún la claridad tenía sus formas de llegar a mí y lastimarme.

Había encontrado, en la habitación, la esquina más apartada. Y allí permanecía, hecho un ovillo tembloroso, e incluso mis lágrimas se habían evaporado mucho antes de tocar el suelo.

Mis gemidos de dolor llenaban la estancia, que de pronto había dejado de lucir tan hermosa y más bien era la imagen que adquiría mi nuevo infierno. Dolía, dolía _tanto_. Probablemente debía ser mediodía, pero realmente yo no tenía cabeza para eso. No lograba explicarme siquiera cómo es que aún permanecía con vida. Pero sufría, como un animal herido. Calor, había tanto calor que mi vista se nublaba, se distorsionaba. La enorme cama parecía una masa de algodón gigante; el escritorio asemejaba una simple caja de cartón inservible; el suelo de mármol no era más que un espejo que me reflejaba, moribundo, sin alternativa y sin escapatoria.

Y maldije al pelirrojo hasta que ni siquiera en mi mente pude definir sus facciones.

Me estaba asando. Mi piel, toda roja, parecía iba a despegarse, dejar al descubierto los músculos que también se calcinarían, convirtiéndose en una pegajosa sustacia negra.

En ese instante pude jurar que iba a morir, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar los latidos de mi propio corazón. Mis ojos entrecerrados no se enfocaban en nada más que el dolor que recorría mis extremidades, y el insoportable calor que me debilitaba.

Entonces cerré los ojos.

Iba a morir.

O, al menos, eso pensé...

Hasta que sentí dos manos fuertes que me tomaban en brazos.

Solté un aullido de dolor pero me pegué al cuerpo que me sostenía, porque se sentía frío, duro como una estatua inamovible. Pero le necesitaba... Aún con los ojos cerrados me apretujé contra él, y no me importó saber a dónde era conducido. Débilmente abrí uno de mis ojos y la imagen que me recibió no hizo sino llenarme de aliento.

Era la luna llena.

De alguna forma, sin darme cuenta, había logrado sobrevivir a ese calvario. ¿Pero quién era el que me llevaba? Intenté mirarle, pero estaba tan debilitado que no podía siquiera permanecer con los ojos abiertos por demasiado tiempo. Me dolía el cuerpo entero, hasta el alma. En ese momento aullaba, gemía, dolorosamente porque nunca antes había sentido algo así, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la muerte.

Entonces fui conducido a un lugarcito pequeño, más adelante me di cuenta de que era el baño. La tina yacía, preparada desde hace rato, esperándome. Y sin cuidado alguno caí en ella, salpicando irremediablemente a la persona que me sostenía. Largué una exclamación de placer al sentir el agua fría mojando mi cuerpo. Y sólo en ese instante caí en cuenta de que estaba desnudo, pero no tenía importancia. Lo único que quería era aliviar el agobiante calor que sentía en ese momento, que parecía no apagarse, que me consumía.

Dos manos, frías y duras como piedras, comenzaron a frotar mi cuerpo. Me bañaban, sin delicadeza, enjabonándome la espalda, el cabello. A mi nariz llegó el inconfundible olor de la lavanda y el jazmín, los pétalos de rosa...

Era como estar en el cielo, de pronto. Pero aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, simplemente rindiéndome ante las caricias que eran regadas por todo mi cuerpo, incluso sitios extremadamente íntimos que nunca antes había tocado. Y comencé a gemir débilmente, como si me encontrara en un estado de embriaguez absoluta, mis sentidos embotados. Poco a poco el dolor quedaba atrás, y lo único que permanecía era el agotamiento. Mi piel sanaba rápidamente, como en todos los vampiros, y la luna se encargaba de darme la misma apariencia de antaño, lozana sin ni una marca. Poco a poco volvía a ser yo mismo. Un yo debilitado, pero consciente.

Sólo hasta ese instante pude abrir los ojos, no mucho, y quedé completamente estático cuando vi de quién se trataba.

¡Era el pelirrojo!

Mi corazón palpitó con inusitada violencia y, aunque no pude moverme, él supo inmediatamente que le había visto. Entonces me miró fijamente y terminó de enjuaguarme. Se movió como un felino, cuando se alejó a buscar una toalla y sus caderas se contonearon sensualmente. Pero yo le miraba con odio. Más bien con una mezcla de odio y deseo que no hacía sino confundirme.

¡Había estado a punto de matarme!

-Veo que has despertado- dijo con esa voz suya que me llenaba de escalofríos. No respondí, realmente no podía ni mover los labios, pero tampoco hizo falta.

Nuevamente me tomó en brazos y me rodeó con la suave toalla, y por momentos extrañé el contacto de su piel contra la mía. Salimos del baño y me depositó sobre la cama. El muy bastardo ni siquiera se molestó en buscarme ropa, simplemente me dejó allí y se acercó a una de las mesitas que estaban a un lado de la cama. Yo le miraba fijamente, como si buscara crear en él hoyos enormes, y con un respingo le sentí regresar.

Una de sus manos acarició mi cabello mientras la otra buscaca desenredar mi pelo. Todo esto en silencio, como si se tratara de un ritual.

Hubiese manoteado con frustración si tan sólo conservara algo de fuerzas, pero simplemente pude observarle suspirar de vez en cuando, mientras sus ojos azules vagaban por todo mi cuerpo, como grabando en su memoria cada palmo de piel al descubierto. En algún punto de la noche logré mostrar en mi rostro una sonrisa egocéntrica, como diciendo: "¿te gusta lo que ves?" Él tembló levemente y se apartó de mí. Sin decir una palabra se alejó rumbo a la puerta y desapareció.

Y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de maldecirlo una vez más cuando volvió a aparecer.

Entre sus manos llevaba un vaso de mediano tamaño. No tuve necesidad de mirarle siquiera cuando comprendí cuál era el contenido. Mis sentidos se habían alertado, agudizado de pronto, mis colmillos habían asomado inconscientemente al borde de mis labios, mi corazón palpitando con rudeza. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia él, mis manos inmóviles que deseaban acercarlo a mí, ¡mi ser entero estremeciéndose!

_Sangre_.

Él se acercó a mí con pasos rápidos, en silencio, a pesar de que había sido capaz de ver como mi alma se alteraba. Se colocó a un lado de la cama, sentado en el mullido colchón. Una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla y acomodó mi rostro al tiempo que acercaba el vaso a mi boca.

-Bebe- ordenó con voz cansada aunque autoritaria.

Y, de haber tenido una pizca de orgullo, habría escupido su rostro. Pero no podía. _Necesitaba _esa sangre. Mis labios se abrieron suavemente y mi lengua salió al encuentro del preciado líquido. Casi lloré cuando sentí el adictivo sabor amargo en mi garganta.

-Está fría- murmuré; no me gustaba la sangre fría porque era lo mismo que beber de un muerto. Era horroroso.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en discutirme. Apuró el líquido rojo por mi garganta y me obligó a tomarlo todo. A pesar de que no me gustaba como se sentía, mi cuerpo agradeció enormemente el vital líquido. Podía sentir, poco a poco, como cada parte de mí se regeneraba. Sin embargo, cuando me vi anhelando más de la ambrosía carmesí, me di cuenta de que me castigaba, porque no había nada más.

-Quiero más- pedí, perdido entre las sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi cabeza. Me sentía como si me encontrara atrapado en un sueño de vagas sensaciones. Mi vista estaba mareada, mi corazón acelerado. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba más.

-No- negó el pelirrojo fuertemente.

Le miré con odio mal disimulado.

-¡Quiero sangre!- mi voz aguda cortó el reinante silencio, y luego sentí una dura bofetada que me cruzaba el rostro. Su gesto me partió el labio, pero más que furia cuando le miré, había en mis ojos una estupefacción y una angustia terribles.

Nunca antes nadie me había golpeado.

-No obtendrás más- decretó el pelirrojo colocando a un lado el vaso de vidrio.

Él sabía cuánto necesitaba de esa sangre, por eso no estaba dispuesto a otorgármela. Me había dado apenas lo suficiente como para despertar mis sentidos, para permitirme hablar con fluidez y sin atropellar las palabras. Pero no como para sanar todas mis heridas, que aún escocían, ni para permitirme el movimiento. Era como si, con esa sangre, me hubiese atado a esa cama sin necesidad de amarres. El hecho de estar consciente de esto no hacía sino mortificarme. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí vulnerable, sin saber qué sería de mí a partir de ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunté en voz baja, mis orbes negras enfrentándose a las suyas.

Aún a pesar de su violencia y de su fuerza, yo era un vampiro, tenía un orgullo inmortal y no iba a permitir que un simple ser humano se burlara de mí de esta forma. Así que le miré con altivez, sin temerle. ¡No le temía! ¡Por mi honor que no lo hacía! Sí, él podía matarme si lo deseaba, pero no iba a pedir clemencia, no iba a suplicarle por mi vida, ¡ni siquiera le pediría sangre! Mil veces prefería morderme la lengua que volver a mostrarme débil ante él.

Esto fue lo que dio a relucir mi mirada, y esa fue la razón por la cual uno de sus dedos acarició mis labios, suavemente. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban puestos en mí, como estudiándome.

-Es esto lo que me atrae- murmuró casi de forma inaudible. Tan sólo pude oírle gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos, y sus palabras no hacían más que confundirme. Lo que más me sorprendía era el tono de su voz, casi cálido. No, en realidad no era cálido, pero se suavizaba enormemente, y se sentía como una caricia mientras su dedo delineaba mis labios casi con cariño.

En ese instante no entendí nada, y mi confusión se hizo notar de inmediato.

-¿Qué buscas de mí?- pregunté de nueva cuenta, odiando cada segundo que me ignoraba.

E hizo como si no me hubiese escuchado y comenzó a recorrer cada ángulo de mi rostro. Mis pómulos, mis párpados e incluso mis largas pestañas.

-Es tu fuerza- dijo finalmente- lo que me atrae de ti. Son tus ojos, tan fieros y decididos. Es por eso que voy a hacerte _mío_.

Mi respiración se congeló al escuchar sus palabras. Abrí los ojos de forma desmedida. ¿Hacerme suyo? Sonreí de forma confiada, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-No tenías que casi matarme para lograr eso.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

Llevó una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y de allí sacó un pequeño anillo. Contemplé con extrema fascinación la piedra negra que relucía, en el centro una pequeña inscripción que reconocí de inmadiato. Era el mismo símbolo que llevaba él en su frente, aquel que rezaba 'Amor'. Entonces no pude sino entender menos cuando acercó el hermoso anillo a mi rostro, balanceándolo como si se tratara de un péndulo.

-Quiero que seas mi esclavo- decretó.

-¡¡Claro que no!!- exclamé inmediatamente. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces cuando me vi gruñendo en su dirección, como una bestia herida, asqueado ante tal proposición.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Su esclavo? ¡Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar algo como eso! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¡Jamás aceptaría convertirme en el esclavo de nadie! ¡¡Mucho menos de un simple ser humano!!

-¡Estás loco si piensas que aceptaré tal cosa!- escupí con desprecio- No eres más que un humano insignificante. ¡Nunca me doblegaré ante ti!

Le miré con todo el odio que podía demostrar en mis negras pupilas. Nunca antes me había sentido tan ofendido. Porque este chico no sólo estaba insultando mi poder y mi raza, sino que _realmente _pensaba que yo iba a aceptar semejante cosa. Aunque en ese momento mi actitud no pareció sorprenderlo. Me miró como si no hubiese dicho nada y volvió a guardar el anillo dentro de su bolsillo.

-Aceptarás- dijo de forma confiada mientras se levantaba de su sitio, dispuesto a irse.

-Primero muerto- negué con vehemencia.

Y antes de marcharse tras la puerta, volteó a verme un par de segundos y murmuró:

-Ya lo veremos...

Después de eso tan sólo desapareció, y no supe nada más de él ni de su presencia. Tendido sobre la cama, inmóvil e indefenso, contemplé el techo blanco que en ese instante lucía demasiado lejano como para alcanzarlo. En mi corazón aún bullía la rabia, la ira contenida, la furia no sólo con él sino conmigo mismo. Odiaba la posición en la que me encontraba, mi vulnerabilidad. ¡Había sido tan tonto! ¿Cómo pude caer en una trampa semejante? ¡Un vampiro como yo! Me mordí los labios con fuerza, reprendiéndome. ¡Una y mil veces idiota! ¿Cómo pude descuidarme de esta forma?

Había caído en manos del ser más horripilante que hubiese visto nunca. Sus ojos fríos, su voz, odiaba cada partícula de su ser. Y entonces me sorprendí aún más, y maldije mi propio nombre porque, en el fondo, a pesar de todo, aún no podía dejar de rememorar el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo, toda su destructiva belleza. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Él iba a matarme, pretendía hacerme su sirviente, y aún no terminaba de explicarme cómo es que no lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

¡Nada de eso tenía sentido!

Dios santo, ¿qué me ocurría? No podía entenderme. Era la primera vez que me ocurría algo semejante.

Y entonces el tiempo pasó, sin darme cuenta las horas volaron mientras yo seguía enfrascado en mi encrucijada mental. Pensaba en lo que era mi vida, en los sentimientos que había conocido y en lo extraño que se había tornado todo en un segundo. Hasta que de pronto mi ser entero se alteró. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, como si fuesen a saltar de mis cuencas, y mi corazón salió desbocado en una marcha sin fin. Dirigí la vista a la gigantesca ventana y mi alma vino a posarse entre mi pecho y mi garganta al contemplar la amenazante claridad del amanecer.

¡No otra vez!

Comencé a temblar, descontroladamente, sin siquiera proponérmelo. No era consciente del terror que me recorría. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, sin pedirme permiso para estremecerse de ese modo. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañetear, apreté las sábanas, sudé de desesperación. Mi mente estaba en todos lados, en cualquier sitio, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por su cuenta. Y sólo hasta ese instate caí en cuenta de que... ¡estaba aterrorizado! Por primera vez en mi vida sentía un miedo descomunal, acusiante, ¡desgarrador!

¡No quería morir!

Mis ojos se achicaron visiblemente, torturados por las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo volvió a arder, a pesar de que aún no salía el sol. El mismo calor, la misma intensidad, el mismo ahogamiento. Mi mente reproducía las sensaciones como si en ese momento me calcinara bajo el astro rey. Iba a consumirme, iba a...

-Vas a morir.

Mi rostro se disparó en dirección a la conocida y aborrecida voz. Le vi, asombrado al no notar que estaba ahí. Y lucía lejano, distante. Su rostro sin expresión alguna, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Con pasos cortos y livianos se acercó a la cama. Me miró de una forma que me confundió, porque simplemente no denotaba nada, ni ironía ni maldad. Simplemente me contemplaba, como si terror careciera de significado.

-Morirás- dijo tajantemente, como decretando una sentencia.

-No quiero morir- mis labios se movieron sin mi consentimiento, ¡mi cuerpo me traicionaba!

-Estás demasiado débil. Si el sol te abrasa nuevamente no podrás soportarlo.

Y lloré.

Lloré lágrimas de sangre y odio. Lloré porque le vi extender el anillo en mi dirección, nuevamente. Lloré porque usé mis últimas fuerzas para levantar mi mano. Lloré porque acepté el yugo, acepté su mandato, acepté su anillo. Lloré cuando sentí la delicada pieza deslizarse por mi dedo. Lloré porque me di cuenta de que me había derrotado.

A partir de ese momento...

... yo era su _esclavo_.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Waaaa!! Puro Romance, si señor! XD Y que se note el sarcasmo jejejeje. A partir de ahora las cosas serán bien divertidas para Lee-san mwejejejejej Y pues, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi n.n Bye!!  
_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** Jejejeje ando actualizando rápido porque pues... me divierte esta historia! XD Los vampiros es un tema que me fascina y me apasiona! Espero que les guste este capi! Besos! n3n

* * *

**  
4. Recuperando el orgullo.**

.

.

.

Me tomó en brazos delicadamente y me alejó de los rayos del sol. E inconscientemente me apreté a él, aliviado de que al fin terminaría ese matirio. Pero el castigo apenas empezaba. En el fondo de mi corazón me reprochaba mi actitud, mis reacciones. ¿Tenía que caer tan bajo para no morir? Y él no dijo nada, tan sólo nos condujo por largos y amplios corredores. A la vista saltaban algunos sirvientes, sorprendidos. No sabían quién era yo o por qué su amo me tenía en brazos. Algunas jóvenes murmuraron sobre mi aspecto, sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y mi pálida piel. Pero no les presté demasiada atención. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese mi propia vergüenza.

Pasamos entonces por elegantes salas y salones. Contemplé un piano de cola y una gigantesca pintura de cierto señor que no reconocí. Finalmente, tras recorrer los laberínticos pasillos, llegamos a una puerta negra de extraños relieves. El pelirrojo se las ingenió para abrir la puerta con una de sus manos y suspiré de alivio (todo esto sin darme cuenta) al percatarme de que la habitación no tenía ventanas.

Observé calladamente esta nueva sala; aún en la oscuridad era perfectamente capaz de detallar mi entorno. La habitación no era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para albergar una cama monstruosamente amplia, un clóset de mediano tamaño, un espejo de medio cuerpo y un escritorio pequeño y cómodo. También había una silla al lado de la puerta que daba al baño y un pequeño sofá frente a la camaen la cual me depositó sin mucho recato.

Decididamente siempre me trataba así, como si yo no fuese más que pura basura. Y este pensamiento me enfurecía, sí, pero también me hería, no supe porqué (o al menos en ese momento no lo supe ver).

Me miraba fijamente.

-Te odio- declaré con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Por toda respuesta le sentí abalanzarse sobre mí y adueñarse de mis labios en un beso salvaje. Mi sorpresa no podía ser mayor, porque luego de lo sucedido no quería saber nada de él, ni de sus candentes besos ni de las manos que acariciaron mi espalda suavemente. Traté de apartarme de él, con intentos infructuosos y hasta patéticos. Luchaba contra todo mi ser, que nuevamente vibraba, con tal de negarme a ese beso. Y al darme cuenta de que no podía apartarle de mí, simplemente dejé de resistirme, pero no correspondí. Le permití adueñarse de mi boca, de mi lengua, de mi sabor y mi saliva, pero no de mis acciones.

Él, al notar mi inmovilidad, se separó, claramente decepcionado.

Su mano derecha vagó a mi rostro, memorizando cada palmo, cada relieve, cada curvatura y cada imperfección. Al posarse sobre mis labios mordí sus dedos con furia.

Él arrugó el rostro y se apartó de un manotón. Por primera vez vi en su rostro una expresión parecida a la molestia. Me miraba con ira y supuse que también yo era el primero en inflingirle daño. De algún modo estábamos a mano.

-No me toques, me repugnas- dije de forma ácida. Hasta ese momento jamás pensé que llegaría a mencionar una frase como esa, tan lejana de mi usual forma de ser alegre y respetuosa.

-No es cierto- respondió él recorriendo mi pecho con su dedo lastimado, dejando pequeños caminos de sangre que me perturbaban.

Sí, hasta ese momento yo podía sentir su sangre, y nuevamente me alteraba y me agitaba porque le tenía tan cerca que casi no podía controlarme. Resultaba muy difícil dominar a la bestia que vivía dentro de mí, al vampiro chupador de sangre que realmente era pero que trataba de mantener al margen. Cada noche yo procuraba que mi lado humano guiara mis acciones, pero en el estado en el que me encontraba en ese momento era tremendamente complicado.

-Aún en esta posición te excitas cuando te toco.

Y era verdad. De pronto casi ni podía pensar al sentirle acariciando mi pecho, haciendo círculos alrededor de mis pezones, delinear los músculos de mi estómago y descender por mi cadera hasta llegar a mi sexo. Entonces se divertía él, lo sé, al jugar conmigo de ese modo.

-D-Déjame...- jadeé visiblemente.

Se vengaba, él, por la mordida. Me tocaba íntimamente y disfrutaba con mis acciones. Me excitaba deliberadamente y luego se retiraba.

Cuando volvió a mirarme mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y calientes. Respiraba con dificultad y leves gemidos abandonaban mis entreabiertos labios. Sí, aún a pesar de todo, mi deseo por él no me menguaba, al contrario. Todo lo que él había hecho, al casi matarme, no hacía sino aumentar no sólo la aversión que sentía hacia él sino también la curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Gaara- dijo entonces, dejando de lado mi cuerpo y llevándose el pulgar herido a los labios, saboreando su propia sangre-. Sabaku no Gaara.

-Y yo soy Rock Lee- respondí con el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

Nos observamos por un par de segundos, hasta que él decidió que el silencio era lo suficientemente hartante. Se acercó al pequeño sofá y desde allí me contempló. Con un pañuelo vendó su herida; yo le miré hacerlo y se veía de pronto muy elegante, como si cada cosa que hiciera resumara riqueza en todos los sentidos.

-Esta es mi casa- dijo Gaara captando mi atención de nueva cuenta-, y esta es la habitación que he preparado para ti. Tu ropa está en el armario...

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- interrumpí bastante molesto- No soy tu muñeco.

Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo:- Eso lo sé.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ya te lo dije- respondió, nuevamente mirándome, perforándome con sus ojos azules-. Quiero que seas mío, completamente mío.

-Quieres que sea tu esclavo...- murmuré desviando el rostro. En ese momento me sentía incapaz de molestarme, incapaz de pelear o refutar cualquier argumento.

Me sentía extremadamente cansado, a causa de la poca sangre que había ingerido y en parte porque se suponía que a esas alturas debía estar durmiendo, reponiéndome de mis heridas. Pero la presencia de Gaara no me permitía relajarme. De hecho, cada uno de mis músculos estaba en tensión e incluso hasta mi corazón se contenía al máximo con sus latidos.

-Vas a ser mío no importa lo que tenga que hacer- repitió, y esa frase me atormentaba, ¡me molestaba!

Le miré con ojos de furia y exclamé:

-¡Deja de decir eso!- él lució sorprendido por mi excesiva muestra de energía- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡¡Entonces hazlo!! ¡Tómalo!

Abrí las piernas con rudeza, exponiendo mis partes más íntimas para él. ¿Era eso lo que quería de mí? ¡Pues bien! ¡Iba a dárselo! No me importaba en lo más mínimo. Mi cuerpo, con el paso de los años, simplemente se había convertido en un instrumento más. Una vasija de sangre que me animaba, que me permitía moverme, pero sin valor alguno. ¿Acaso era esto lo que el pelirrojo buscaba?

-No- negó suavemente con la cabeza-, lo estás entendiendo mal. Por más que tu cuerpo me atraiga, no es eso lo único que quiero poseer.

-¡Pues es lo único que podrás tener de mí!- respondí casi ahogándome con mis propias palabras. De repente era como la peor de mis pesadillas, estar en manos de quién sabe qué tipo con quién sabe qué intenciones.

En esto pensaba cuando le vi hacer algo que me desarmó.

El pelirrojo _sonrió_.

-Ese es mi reto- reconoció de forma divertida.

Su actitud me molestaba a sobremanera, pero no podía pelearle. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado abatido. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos. Desvié el rostro a un lado, tratando de apartar su imagen de mi mente, su figura de mis recuerdos.

-No soy tu mascota. Ni pienses que estaré bajo tus órdenes- le advertí.

-Lo sé- accedió él soltando un suspiro-. No esperaba menos. El anillo que te he dado simboliza que eres de mi propiedad- me ericé al escuchar esto último y le miré con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Enseguida me quitaré esta tontería!

-Pues la única forma que tienes de hacerlo es arrancándote el dedo- musitó él sin afectarse-, y confío en que no harás una estupidez como esa.

Le observé en silencio, maldiciéndolo a cada instante. Maldiciendo sus lacios cabellos rojos y sus afilados ojos azules. Era como un demonio, y con cada palabra que mencionaba yo era capaz de sentir aquella presencia que se escondía en su interior. Tenía una esencia malvada, calculadora y egoísta. Un espíritu, podía ser, y uno excesivamente malvado y manipulador. Lo que no comprendía era qué quería de mí. ¿Me usaba sólo para distraerse? Pues no se lo permitiría...

-Eres un bastardo- insulté con voz venenosa mientras le veía acercarse a mí de nueva cuenta. Mi corazón palpitaba con violencia. En realidad, eran nervios lo que sentía. Su presencia me ponía nervioso.

-Y tú eres mío- nuevamente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, pero esta vez no era un beso cargado de violencia. En esta ocasión podía decir que era más bien una caricia dulce, de esas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Antes de darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos, entregándome a algo que no había sentido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. En ese instante ni siquiera de haber querido podría haber recordado la última vez que alguien me besara así. Su boca de pronto sabía dulce, y las manos que tomaron mi rostro parecían suaves. En ese momento besó mis labios, mis mejillas, mi cuello.

Era cruel, sí, el pelirrojo era malvado. Sabía lo que hacía y sabía lo que obtendría a cambio.

-Déjame- pedí sin muchas fuerzas.

-Está bien- aceptó mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía a la salida; antes de irse acarició levemente uno de los mechones de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro-. Regresaré al anochecer, así que descansa.

Eso dijo, y por alguna extraña razón me molestó.

Solté un gruñido de protesta y volví a acomodarme en la cama. No me digné a mirarle ni siquiera cuando azotó la puerta al irse. En ese momento, aunque Gaara no dijera nada, él estaba furioso. Le molestaba el hecho de que yo no me rindiera por completo. Y al mismo tiempo le fascinaba mi actitud de perro herido, un animal que no desea recibir ayuda ni aún frente a su muerte. De algún modo yo era todo aquello que él nunca había visto, por eso deseaba tenerme para sí.

Oh, es que él era muy retorcido, mucho más que yo.

Eran estas las ideas que invadían mi mente cuando finalmente cerré los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un poco. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme al hecho de que una nueva vida se presentaba ante mí. Por ahora lo único que conocía era el nombre del pelirrojo, y su fuerza y sus propósitos. Pero, aún con todo, no era suficiente.

"Veremos quién domina a quién", pensé con acritud y ocultando una sonrisa de triunfo.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Yosh! Y a ver qué sucede ahora! ¿Quién será la bestia domada? ¿Lee o Gaara? ¿Quién cederá primero? ¡Pues quien sabe! XD  
_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** Yosh! El próximo capi! Entre límites y caricias! Oh si! xD

* * *

**  
5. Entre límites y caricias.**

.

.

.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos tardé un par de segundos en identificar el extraño lugar en el que me encontraba. No, esa no era mi habitación ni aquel era el olor de mis sábanas. Estas nuevas telas olían a lavanda y jazmín, a madera vieja y a sangre de pelirrojo. Me llevé una mano al rostro, notando que aunque aún permanecía débil al menos podía realizar más movimientos. Decididamente necesitaba sangre, al menos si quería sobrevivir una noche más. Asimismo necesitaba levantarme de la cama, pero toda acción lucía demasiado grotesca como para ser realizada. Tan sólo podía yacer allí, suspirando.

-¿Despertaste?- escuché decir a alguien.

Casi salté en mi sitio al percatarme de quién estaba en la habitación. Sin duda alguna era toda una molestia el hecho de no poder sentirle, pero poco a poco me acostumbraba a esto. Le vi salir de las sombras, llevando en sus manos un hermoso traje blanco, muy parecido a los que él usaba. Esa noche vestía ropa negra, muy poco llamativa pero sumamente elegante. En su piel pude sentir el aroma de la peligrosidad, el poco decoro, el casi inexistente recato. Su piel relucía y brillaba con luz propia, excitado por quién sabe qué razón.

-Esto es para ti- dijo depositando la ropa a un lado de la cama-. Un obsequio.

Contemplé con mirada perdida las finas telas que aparentaban tan costosas.

-Tengo hambre- murmuré.

Estaba hambriento, mi ser entero chillaba por algo de alimento. Utilizaba hasta la última de mis fuerzas para contenerme, para no saltar sobre él y degollarle en ese mismo instante. No sé porqué me limitaba, si eran sus ojos o su voz, pero había algo de mí que me impedía atacarlo, me impedía verlo como un objetivo o una víctima.

-Vístete- ordenó sin muchas prisas. Por momentos era como si de sus labios no salieran más que frases cortas, calculadas, como si se tratara de una marioneta, un robot. ¿Tenía sentimientos acaso? ¿O se trataba de una máquina?

De forma cansada me levanté de la cama. Mis miembros se sentían pesados, como rocas. Tomar la delicada ropa interior fue como un martirio, colocarme los pantalones una odisea. Él ni siquiera intentó ayudarme. Me miraba desde su lugar, fascinado ante el tono de mi piel, ante mi cuerpo sin marcas de ningún tipo más que en las manos. En ese momento, aunque yo no usara ningún poder de atracción sobre él, lo estaba arrastrando hacia mí. De forma inconsciente, sin proponérmelo, lo tentaba. Y él se debatía entre las ganas de estrujarme contra su cuerpo y besar mis labios con devoción.

-¿Que tanto miras?- pregunté finalmente, harto ante su insoportable silencio y su intensa mirada.

Él me ignoró completamente.

-El blanco te sienta bien- alabó tendiéndome su mano.

-¿Qué pretendes?- inquirí no muy confiado. Esta súbita muestra de caballerosidad era demasiado desconcertante como para aceptarla sin más.

-Nada.

Pero no le creía. Estaba seguro de que debía tener algo en mente.

-No te creo- dije sin tomar su mano, una vez vestido, sintiendo la divina sensación de la tela rodeando mi cuerpo.

Aproveché para guiarme a la salida, pasando a su lado fingiendo no prestarle atención. Mientras caminaba me contoneaba, me aseguraba de hacerle pagar, a mi modo, lo que me había hecho. Pero casi no pude reaccionar cuando le sentí empujarme contra la pared y apretujar su cuerpo al mío, besándome con pasión. En ese instante no me negué a él. Yo quería que compartiéramos algo más que simples besos. _Yo quería probar su sangre_, cosa que él no me permitió.

Después de eso descubrí que a Gaara no le sentaba muy bien el auto-control, ni las provocaciones. Se abalanzó sobre mí y sus labios devoradores asaltaron mi cuello con feroces y húmedos besos, succionando en mi sensible piel y arrancando tenues gemidos de mis labios. Ante las placenteras caricias mis ojos se entrecerraban, rindiéndose a la divina sensación y porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que intimara con alguien. No había podido acercarme a Neji desde hacía unas semanas y este pelirrojo definitivamente lograba excitarme mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

Lo deseaba, sí, con desear loco y desesperado.

Ansiaba posesionarme de él, y escuchar su ronca voz gimiendo mi nombre. Pero por momentos me retenía entre sus brazos, su rodilla presionando dolorosamente contra mi excitación recién despierta. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, gemí dentro del beso y junté mis caderas a las suyas. Mis manos, segundos después, batallaron contra los botones de su camisa. Quería ver su piel, y saborearla. Sus besos me enloquecían.

-Gaara...

Nos separamos cuando el aire se le hizo demasiado necesario. El hecho de que yo no necesitara respirar no significaba que con él fuese lo mismo. Pero esa fue mi oportunidad para dejar su pecho al descubierto rápidamente, sin que pudiese deterner mis acciones.

Y cuando le vi, con la cremosa piel desnuda, algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Era mucho más hermoso de lo que hubiese pensado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, inmaculado, prístino, aparentemente sedoso. El hecho de que él no hiciera nada por apartarse de mí no hacía sino añadir cierto encanto que me excitó en desmedida. Porque él _sabía _lo impactante que resultaba, _sabía _lo mucho que yo lo deseaba y desearía. Por eso no se alejó de mí ni de mis ojos devoradores.

Por eso permitió que una de mis manos acariciara la sedosa piel, perdiéndome en la sensación de sentirle entre las yemas de mis dedos. Tampoco hizo gran cosa para evitar que mis labios se acercaran a uno de sus pezones, el cual lamí, succioné y mordí hasta que un gutural gemido escapó de su garganta. Y ese fue un sonido demasiado atrayente, erótico. ¡Nunca antes me había sentido así!

En ese momento yo lo deseaba. ¡Quería hacerlo mío!

Mis ojos brillaron al contemplarle de nuevo, sus mejillas mínimamente sonrojadas.

Alzó mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y depositó en mi boca el beso húmedo más excitante que me han dado nunca. Su lengua delineó mis labios hasta encontrarse con la mía, compartiendo una caricia lujuriosa y lasciva. Cuando nos separamos un pequeño hilillo de saliva conectaba nuestros labios. Mis mejillas estaban encendidas, el deseo latente en mis pupilas. Me alcé para poder abrazarle y besarle de nueva cuenta pero se apartó de mí de forma decidida.

Y aunque no lo quise aceptar en ese instante, su rechazo me resultó doloroso.

-No quiero que te confundas- dijo relamiéndose los labios frente a mis ojos, buscando excitarme mucho más-. No seré yo tu alimento.

Estas palabras me ofendieron. ¡Este demonio! ¿Realmente pensaba que me acercaba a él para eso? Por un momento yo había pensado que...

-Sólo te escogería como tal si fueses el último ser humano del planeta- contesté con falsa socarronería-, tu sangre no tiene un sabor que me agrade.

Mentí deliberadamente, a pesar de saber que su sangre, tras haber probado a duras penas unas gotas, me resultaba adictiva, deliciosa. Más que nada yo ansiaba beber de él, compartir esa conexión que tenía junto a Neji. Pero Gaara parecía no querer lo que yo, así que prefería ignorar cualquier antiguo sentimiento que pudiese haber intentado existir.

-Mucho mejor- dijo abotonando nuevamente su camisa-. Puedes marcharte de esta casa, y sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas para cuando decidas regresar.

Al decir esto le miré, desconcertado.

-¿Realmente...? ¿Realmente me dejarás ir?

Gaara me miró, como no entendiendo a qué se debían mis palabras.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Pues pensé que...- no sabía qué decir- Pensé que me mantendrías encerrado en este sitio y me usarías como tu esclavo.

-No- cortó tajantemente-. Causaría demasiados problemas tener a un sirviente como tú, que no acepta su condición.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me iré lejos para nunca volver?

El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia:- Sé que no lo harás.

Yo estaba anonadado. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pretendía? Hablaba con demasiada seguridad, como si estuviese plenamente seguro de que yo volvería a por él, que no podría separarme de su presencia. Cómo se notaba que no me conocía...

-Lo único que voy a advertirte es...- presté total atención a sus palabras- que no toques a ninguno de mis sirvientes. Si te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima, lo pagarás muy caro.

Al decir esto último su voz se tornó fría, calculada, como la del más fatal de los asesinos. Supe que estaba siendo serio, pero mi espíritu no me permitía asustarme ante una frase como aquella. Sonreí de medio lado, divertido ante sus reacciones.

-No eres más que un simple ser humano- murmuré con cierta burla-, no puedes proteger a todos los que te rodean.

Gaara me dedicó una mirada de advertencia, la cual ignoré. Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni nuestro anterior diálogo ni las acciones que nos movían. Porque extrañamente me acerqué a él, buscando su contacto, y él no se negó. Abrazó mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. En ese instante me abrazaba y yo sentí nuevamente ese calor que me consumió la primera vez. Algo en él lo hacía estallar en llamas, me derretía, su presencia era demasiado cálida. Era la primera vez que sentía tanto calor de una persona con ojos y actitud tan frías.

Unos minutos después se separó de mí. Me miró a los ojos y depositó un simple beso en mis labios. Tras esto se marchó de la habitación a pasos rápidos.

Le vi desaparecer tras un pasillo y sentí mi corazón latiendo desbocado.

Algo dentro de mí dolía irremediablemente, un dolor y un anhelo que no había sentido nunca antes. Pero no quise estar allí más tiempo, no en aquella habitación con aquel aroma, con su esencia. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como un viento presuroso que recorriera cada habitación; tan sólo me detuve una vez me hallé en las afueras de la mansión, con la sombra de la luna iluminando el sendero.

Atrás dejé las amplias columnas y los guardias de seguridad; el hermoso jardín con camino pedregoso y los ojos que me observaban por una ventana. Me alejé de aquel sitio que me había lastimado tanto y huí hasta llegar a la ciudad, tan llena de gente, gritos y colores. Mi respiración estaba agitada y varias personas se acercaron a mí para ver qué me sucedía, alegando que querían ayudarme. Pero de todo contacto, como un ciervo asustado ante lasluces de un auto, escapé.

Jadeaba visiblemente.

Y seguía sintiendo ese dolor.

Me abracé a mí mismo, padeciendo de frío, y eché a correr nuevamente. Esta vez yo sí sabía a dónde me dirigía. Sabía lo que me recibiría, lo que encontraría, y no me equivoqué cuando llegué al perfectamente amueblado departamento, con las blancas paredes y los sencillos adornos. Abrí la puerta estrepitosamente y me fui directamente a la habitación.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso irrumpí en el cuarto, alertando a la única persona de la casa.

Él me miró, sorprendido por mi perturbado aspecto.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó sin demostrar ni un ápice de preocupación.

Por toda respuesta me lancé sobre la cama, directo a sus brazos.

-Te necesito- lloriqueé, desesperado, abrazándole-. Te necesito, Neji. Te necesito mucho.

El hermoso Hyuga suspiró cansinamente y desvió el rostro a un lado, dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello. Me lancé sobre la tibia carne como un depredador al acecho. Encerré su cuerpo entre mis brazos y mis comillos agujerearon la suave y delicada piel. Su sangre, apetitosa como un manjar, invadió mis sentidos.

Esa noche me alimenté de él con ansias, con toda el hambre que sentía en ese momento, hasta saciar todos y cada uno de mis deseos. No sólo robé su sangre, sino también sus suspiros, sus besos. Yo me sentía desesperado, pero la presencia de Neji siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Su apuesto rostro, los sosegados latidos de su corazón, su entrega inmediata. A Neji lo amaba, definitivamente. Era mi persona más preciada, hasta ese momento. Yo adoraba apropiarme de él, de su cuerpo.

E hicimos el amor no una sino muchas veces. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron y me perdí en la sensación al estar dentro de él, besando su nuca y escuchando sus audibles gemidos que tanta pasión despertaban en mí. Me entregué al vaivén de nuestras caderas, a la fricción de nuestros miembros, al deseo irracional que sentía por su piel, por su sudor, por su sangre, por sus fluidos, por su carne, ¡por todo él! Porque simplemente me subyugaba el pensamiento de que le tenía para mí, de que siempre me recibiría.

Y al final, como cada noche, terminamos, sudorosos y jadeantes. Besé su húmeda piel, recorrí con mi lengua cada palmo. Lo miré con absoluto amor. Y al ver su pelo tan oscuro, volvió a mí aquella imagen. La imagen de Gaara.

Me mordí los labios con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de mi mente?

Abracé a Neji como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, un tanto adormilado. En ese momento apenas tenía fuerzas para permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

-Abrázame- pedí calladamente, con un vacío terrible que me atenazaba el pecho.

Nuevamente ese dolor.

-Abrázame, Neji, por favor.

De forma renuente pasó sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, acercándome a su pecho. Pude sentir su corazón, que cantaba una dulce y triste melodía. ¿Qué me pasaba? No podía explicarlo, ni la ansiedad que me recorría el cuerpo ni el desamor que de pronto se posesionaba de mí. ¿A qué se debía este insospechado cambio?

-Te comportas de forma muy extraña...- susurró Neji con voz suave, hiponotizante.

Le miré, maravillado ante su encanto:- ¿De veras?

Asintió, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Debes tener razón- accedí tocando su rostro-. Mi hermosa ave enjaulada nunca se equivoca.

Al mencionar esto soltó un bufido de protesta. Era cierto, no le gustaba que le llamara así. Pero poco pudo hacer cuando no le permití salirse del abrazo.

-Déjame, Lee- ordenó valientemente. Cómo amaba la valentía de Neji. Aún a sabiendas de que yo era más fuerte que él no dudaba en alzarme la voz y prohibirme cosas. Por eso me gustaba, principalmente.

-No- no quería dejarlo ir.

Él suspiró con pesadez.

Volví a observar su rostro, tan tranquilo y apacible. Y por cuestiones del destino vislumbré rápidamente mi mano. El anillo negro enseguida demandó mi atención. Allí estaba la cadena que me amarraba a Gaara, aquella sencilla y hermosa pieza tan oscura como su portador. Entonces volví a sentir el dolor y volví a desesperarme. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

-¿Te marchas?- preguntó Neji, asombrado al notar que no me quedaría hasta el amanecer, como de costumbre.

Por mi parte ni siquiera respondí a la pregunta. Tomé todas mis cosas y salí del departamento sin mirar atrás, sin prestar atención al semblante perplejo de mi Hyuga. En ese momento no tenía cabeza para él, ni pensamientos suficientes ni deseos. En mi mente estaba aquel pelirrojo. Estaba Gaara, con su fiera belleza y sus besos candentes que me derretían. Estaba su fuerza, el tacto de sus manos, el sabor de su piel, _de su sangre_.

¡No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza!

Negué una y mil veces. ¡No podía estar pensando en él! Y sin embargo, cuando levanté el rostro, cercano el amanecer, contemplé con puro horror la entrada de su mansión. Mis piernas me habían regresado a ese lugar, y las puertas se habían abierto ante mi delgada figura y las sirvientas me habían saludado al pasar. Con la cabeza baja me dirigí especialmente hacia la habitación que Gaara había designado para mí. No comprendía mi forma de actuar. Lo único que sé es que cuando entré al cuarto, el pelirrojo estaba esperándome, una mueca de triunfo en su rostro.

-Regresaste- comentó como si no fuera obvio.

No respondí nada, tan sólo me lancé sobre la cama y suspiré.

-Quiero dormir.

Gaara asintió y se acercó a mí. Tan sólo a unos milímetros de mi cara se detuvo. Torció el gesto en pura aversión y se alejó. Le contemplé partir.

-¿Ni un beso antes de que te vayas?- pregunté en son de broma.

-No si hueles a _él_.

Y dio un portazo al alejarse.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Yoshi! Ahora a ver qué pasa n.n Mil besos a los que leen n3n  
_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** Uish! Mil perdones por la larga demora o3o

* * *

**  
6. No son celos**.

.

.

.

A la noche siguiente, me estiré perezosamente, sintiéndome más relajado que nunca antes. Permanecí largos segundos contemplando el techo, con la mirada perdida, sumergido en mis memorias más ocultas. Pensaba en lo extraño que se había tornado todo de la noche a la mañana y, más precisamente, me cuestionaba el haber vuelto a la mansión de Gaara. ¿Qué había aquí que me retuviera? No podía ser sólo su presencia, ¿o sí?

En esto batallaba en mi fuero interno cuando sentí una presencia a punto de tocar a mi puerta. No hizo falta que preguntara quién era. Gracias a mis poderes sobrenaturales ya le había visto llegar siquiera antes de que lo pensara.

Era una joven, comprobé luego al sentirle tocar quedamente a la puerta y entrar no sin cierto recato. Se trataba de una chica pequeña, menuda, de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos hipnotizantemente verdes. Su piel era pálida, apenas marcada por los rayos del sol. Vestía el típico uniforme de sirvienta (esos que usan en las casas de gente rica), con el delantal blanco y los zapatos tan cómodos y poco elegantes. Sus ojos, grandes y despiertos, me miraban con marcada curiosidad, como si yo fuese alguna especie de atracción turística. De algún modo esto ayudó a mejorar mi taciturno humor e incluso me hizo sonreír con amabilidad al momento en que me tendiera una muda de ropa nueva.

-¿Qué?- pregunté mientras tomaba las finas telas- ¿Gaara ha ordenado que me traigas la ropa cada noche?

La joven, alterada por sentir mi voz de pronto, dio un respingo de sorpresa. Intentó escapar de mí cuando le tomé fuertemente por la muñeca. Ah, también se sorprendió por la frialdad de mi piel y la escalofriante sonrisa que dejó al descubierto mis afilados caninos.

-S-Sí...- escuché su leve titubeo y contemplé el asentimiento que siguió a sus palabras.

-¿Y desde cuándo se siente con derechos como para decidir qué ropa debo usar?- añadí fingiendo un mal humor que ciertamente no sentía.

La rubia intentó removerse pero no se lo permití.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente.

Negué levemente, sonriendo de nueva cuenta:- No es tu culpa.

Le solté la mano y acaricié con suavidad su muñeca, como disculpándome por haberla tratado con tanta violencia. Pero más que calmarle, mi gesto no hizo sino paralizarle de miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, luciendo aún más grandes de lo que realmente eran. El aliento permanecía suspendido dentro de su pecho y su corazón comenzaba a dar tumbos erráticos. Estuve a punto de preguntarme a qué se debería su actitud cuando observé las venas azules que sobresalían en su suave y lozana piel.

De más está decir que en ese instante una sed enorme se apoderó de mí. El mismo instinto asesino que me dominaba a la hora de alimentarme. Entonces comprendí lo que estaba pasando...

-Ya veo- susurré, claramente decepcionado-. Sabes lo que soy.

Ella asintió aún no muy convencida.

-¿Y cómo es que no me tienes miedo?- inquirí con un nuevo brillo en la mirada, y tan sólo con esa pregunta ella ganó la confianza que en otras ocasiones parecía sobrarle.

-El señorito Gaara nos ha dicho que estamos a salvo de usted- confesó con una sonrisa ilusionada en el rostro.

Llámenlo sexto sentido, poder vampírico o lo que sea, pero pude ver entonces que aquella chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gaara. Se notaba demasiado en su voz. ¡Sus ojos hasta brillaban cuando mencionaba su nombre! Y no supe por qué (¡juro que no lo sabía!) pero sentí una pequeña punzada en el pecho. De repente la rubia no me parecía tan encantadora como al principio.

-A salvo del vampiro- dije con suma ironía, tratando de hacer notar que no importara lo que Gaara dijese, yo podía matarlos a todos si se me daba la gana-. Suena casi poético.

-Sí- respondió con absoluta devoción.

Y de pronto su voz me irritaba, y su presencia. Hice un gesto con mi mano para que se marchara de la habitación. Definitivamente esta joven me fastidiaba a morir, por más irónico que esto sonara. Había algo que no me gustaba de ella. En ese entonces pensé que era a causa de su actitud o las marcadas pecas de su rostro o incluso la sonrisa nada encantadora que lucía. Aunque claro, al final, sí que me di cuenta de la verdadera razón, pero eso fue más adelante.

Antes de que se marchara, cuando se hallaba ya con la puerta abierta y el suspiro a punto de abandonar su pecho, le llamé una vez más:

-No me has dicho tu nombre.

Pareció meditarlo un segundo.

-Madeleine; así me llamo, señorito Lee.

-Entiendo. Entonces puedes marcharte, Madeleine.

La joven hizo una marcada reverencia y me dejó a solas en la habitación. Traté de no pensar demasiado en ella o en la aparente fascinación que sentía hacia el pelirrojo, pero era algo que había comenzado a obsecarme. Los minutos pasaban sin siquiera darme cuenta, ¡y yo sólo permanecía sobre la cama pensando en esa chica! ¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿Por qué sentía que podía lanzarme sobre ella, matarla, y aún así no sentir remordimiento alguno?

Yo no era así. Yo era una persona pacífica, amable, divertida. No me gustaba desperdiciar más sangre de la necesaria y tan sólo me entregaba a la violencia cuando mi ser entero se estremecía por ello. Pero nunca pensaba en matar a jóvenes inocentes. No porque no me agradaran, al menos.

-¿En qué piensas?

Traté de reprimir el susto al escuchar la gélida voz.

¡Odiaba que se apareciera de esa forma! Y más que eso, ¿cómo demonios hacía para que no me diera cuenta cada vez que entraba a la habitación?

-En la adorable Madeleine- respondí con una visible y falsa sonrisa en el rostro-, es todo un encanto.

Ante mis palabras, Gaara pareció no reaccionar. Y es que era como un témpano de hielo. Jamás daba señas de estar enfadado o triste, melancólico o feliz. Tan sólo sus ojos podían, de vez en cuando, denotar emociones como la traición, el dolor, la pérdida y la ira. Pero esto ocurrió tiempo después, así que no tiene caso que me adelante a la historia, ¿o sí?

En cambio, le detallé en silencio, maravillándome ante la camisa de color crema que resguardaba su amplio pecho, y los pantalones blancos que se ceñían a sus menudas caderas. El pelo rojo lucía igual de alborotado que siempre, con el hermoso brillo que parecía reflejar las llamas del mismísimo fuego del infierno. Al cuello llevaba un delgado collar de cuero del cual pendía una extraña piedra que brillaba del mismo tono que sus ojos. Y alí, con toda su absoluta seriedad y el tono casi gélido de sus palabras, le hice la persona más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca.

La sola visión de su silueta era digna de robar el aliento. Mi corazón se aceleraba tan sólo de contemplarlo por el rabillo del ojo, cuando se acercó al pequeño sofá y se depositó con cuidado, como si se tratara de un fino muñeco. Era sencillamente una divinidad, era majestuoso, una beldad hecha persona. Era el deseo y la tentación hechos carne.

Y vaya que lo deseaba...

Por más que intentaba demostrar lo contrario.

Luego de un momento de silencio, él preguntó:

-¿Tan encantadora como tu amante?

Sus palabras fueron como un puño en pleno estómago, porque me hizo recordar que yo ya tenía a ese alguien que necesitaba. Me reprendí entonces por pensar en Gaara de esta forma cuando yo ya tenía un amante a cuyos brazos regresaba cada noche. Porque no estaba bien desear al pelirrojo con tanta pasión cuando ya mi corazón debía latir por alguien más. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? No podía ordenar a mi corazón detenerse, no precipitarse a aquel peligroso abismo que era el pálido y misterioso joven.

-No- respondí por fin, casi sin saber qué decía, demasiado ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos-. Él es mucho más encantador y apasionado que ella.

La mirada del pelirrojo se tornó furiosa. No fue más que un par de segundos, si es que menos, pero fui perfectamente capaz de verlo. Y me fascinó aún mucho más de lo que me había fascinado antes...

-Puede ser- respondió Gaara mirándome fijamente, como buscando taladrarme con sus perturbadoras gemas azules-. Aunque sería la excepción a la regla. Dicen que los Hyuga son demasiado medidos. ¿No es así?

Y al escucharle, estallé.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Neji!- demandé con todas mis fuerzas, casi ahogándome al darme cuenta de que Gaara le conocía.

Sentí una terrible opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía él que mi amante era un Hyuga? Algo en el tono de su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos me hizo temer. No temer por mí, porque yo estaba seguro de que él no me mataría. Pero por primera vez temí por mi pequeño mortal. ¿Podría yo protegerlo? ¡Claro que sí! No iba a dejar a Gaara ni a nadie que me lo arrebatara. Y eso era algo que debía dejar bien claro.

-Deja a Neji en paz...- ordené en tono peligroso.

Por toda respuesta él mostró una sonrisa de superioridad, temerario.

-Te lo advierto, Gaara.

-No puedes advertirme nada, no seas idiota- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la salida.

Por primera vez le miré con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la furia rugiendo en mi interior. Estuve a punto de lanzarme encima de él, pero me contuve lo suficiente al ver la puerta cerrándose de un sonoro portazo. Rugía, como una bestia herida, y golpeé el colchón tan fuertemente que la cama soltó un chirrido agudo. En ese momento me sentí angustiado. Porque no podía soportar el pensamiento de que Gaara pudiese hacerle algo a Neji.

Porque yo sabía que él lo odiaba...

Aunque no lo dijera con palabras o con acciones, yo sabía que Gaara detestaba a Neji con la misma entrega y dedicación con la que yo parecía odiar a Madeleine. Y sus anteriores palabras no eran una simple burla. Había un significado escondido, y esto era: que le alejara de mí. ¡Pero no lo haría! Gaara no era nadie para ordenarme nada. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que yo dejaría a mi hermoso y amado Neji por un simple capricho suyo?

Como un animal enjaulado me moví por todo el cuarto. Trataba de que la furia no me sobrepasara, y no lo demostré más que cuando lancé el sofá por los aires y el escritorio hacia una de las paderes. Entonces caí al suelo, dolido...

Me ardía el pecho, sin razón aparente.

¿A qué se debía este nuevo dolor?

Comencé a desesperarme.

Mis ojos volaron hasta la puerta cerrada. En menos de un parpadeo me hallaba ya frente a ella, abriéndola a toda velocidad y partiendo hacia la ciudad con el alma en un hilo. Había algo dentro de mí que me indicaba que todo estaba mal. Algo terrible estaba pasando. De eso estuve completamente seguro cuando llegué al departamento de Neji y la puerta completamente abierta me dio la bienvenida.

Estuve parado en el umbral cerca de cinco minutos, debatiéndome entre entrar de una vez o largarme sin mirar atrás. De algún modo me daba miedo. Miedo al pensar que tal vez algo muy malo había pasado. Finalmente, reuniendo el valor necesario, me adentré en el departamento. Estaba todo silencioso, y al momento me percaté de que la casa estaba vacía. Aún así seguía teniendo ese extraño presentimiento.

Me moví por la sala, mis pies a duras penas tocando el suelo, y me detuve entonces, horrorizado. Todo estaba terriblemente mal, allí con los muebles destrozados, los espejos rotos, ¡todo fuera de lugar! Me precipité entonces hacia su habitación, mi corazón dando tumbos, mis ojos negándose a creer lo que se presentaba ante mí, cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación y tan sólo me recibió el silencio, y la destrucción, y allí, sobre la cama, _sangre_.

Y yo había probado esa sangre antes, mucho antes, tantas veces que la reconocí de inmediato.

-Neji...

Mi voz no era más que un susurro, un leve murmullo, pero ardía de furia. Mis ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sentí desatarse la bestia que llevaba dentro.

Esa noche perdí el control, como nunca antes me había ocurrido. En aquella ocasión dejé atrás todo tipo de sentimientos, emociones, todo lo que me relacionaba con lo mortal. Yo tenía un objetivo en mente, y sabía quién era el responsable. Así que le busqué. Pero, justo como Gaara, yo no le atacaría directamente. No. Yo iba a lastimarle donde más le doliese.

Y el pelirrojo pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Todos pagarían.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Jejeeje las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Pobre Neji T3T pobre, pobre Neji...  
_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título:** Dioses de Sangre  
**Autor: **KakaIru  
**N/A:** DD: sorry x la tardanza y el capi tan corto X3

* * *

**  
7. Culpable o Inocente, no lo sé.**

.

.

.

Yo era un vampiro.

Mi naturaleza era sanguinaria, violenta. Proveniente de una casta maldita y condenado a asesinar para subsistir.

Yo era un monstruo.

Había conocido, desde el comienzo, lo que era la alienación al sentirme diferente. Yo huía de todos lados, de todos los seres humanos, simplemente ante el pensamiento de que nunca más podría ser como ellos.

Yo tenía miedo.

Vagaba cada noche, escondiéndome. Rezaba a Dios y le increpaba por haberme hecho así, por haberme arrebatado mi mortalidad sin siquiera yo pedirlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la razón del odio y el rencor de tantas personas? Nadie podía amarme, nadie podía desearme, nadie podía quererme…

Hasta que le conocí.

Neji, aunque renuente y sin saberlo, se había convertido en el faro que guiara mi existencia. Mi sanidad, mi cordura, toda se la debía a él. Porque Neji sabía lo que yo era. Y me aceptaba… Es más, él incluso me deseaba. Deseaba ser como yo, admiraba mi fuerza, mi poder. Neji fue el único ser humano que se acercó a mí, que pasó sus manos sobre mis hombros, que unió sus labios a los míos. Él fue mi primera víctima voluntaria, y por eso no pude matarla. A él lo amaba.

A Neji lo necesitaba.

Yo estaba herido…

… profundamente.

Yo estaba molesto, más que nunca antes.

Mi corazón palpitaba de rabia, de furia, sentía la ira correr por mis venas, caliente como un volcán, fundiéndose con mi sangre. Nunca antes nadie había osado arrebatarme algo que me pertenecía, mucho menos algo que tanto necesitaba. Así que nada me preparó para el dolor de aquella primera vez, la impotencia, el terror.

En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer. En mi mente tan sólo tenía clara la idea de la venganza, la imagen de Gaara, su superioridad que me ofuscaba. Todo él.

Todo él me enfurecía.

Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que yo iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Él pagaría por lo que había hecho, y no solamente él. Junto a la caída del pelirrojo también castigaría a sus seres queridos. Demostraría, ante él y ante todos, que con un vampiro no se puede jugar. Con un vampiro no puedes negociar. Con un monstruo como yo, no puedes exigir.

Así que demostré todo lo que era, esa noche, cuando abordé su mansión y me lancé sobre los cuellos de sus sirvientes. Fue algo más que alimentarme de ellos. Mucho más que tan sólo acabar con sus vidas, escuchar sus lamentos. Y a cada garganta que abría, gruesas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Me arrepentía, debía arrepentirme. Pero no me detuve, no quería parar. De alguna forma tenía que arrancar ese dolor que me escocía el pecho, esa sensación que no me abandonaba. De algún modo debía alivianar mi espíritu, sosegar mi alma. Aún en todo ese tormento, ese reguero de sesos, yo debía aferrarme a mi propia pena para no decaer, no desvanecer y consumirme. No importaron los pensamientos racionales que me gritaban, desde lo más hondo de mi ser: "¡no está bien! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!". Porque a mis ojos todos eran culpables.

Entonces la vi, la miré.

Contemplé el miedo en su mirada.

-Madeleine…- mi voz era apenas un susurro, un gemido a merced del viento.

Qué hermosa le vi entonces, con las mejillas pálidas y el frío entendimiento presente en su cerebro. Ella sabía que no había salida, ni para ella ni para mí. Nadie iba a protegerla así como nadie me había protegido a mí. Estaba a mi merced, en mis garras. Toda su delicada figura que me pertenecería, su sangre y los latidos de su corazón, sus ojos y sus débiles ganas. Incluso sus lágrimas serían mías…

-Señorito Lee…- temblaba visiblemente, alejándose de mí a pasos entrecortados.

Mis ojos, en ese momento, parecieron taladrarla.

-¿Crees que puedes huir?- pregunté, pero era más para mí mismo. Yo estaba dando a Neji por perdido… así que todo se destruiría conmigo- ¿Crees que alguien puede salvarte?

Me acerqué a ella rápidamente, la tomé por el cuello de forma violenta y junté nuestros rostros. Tenía un aliento dulce, un leve sabor a chocolate e ingenuidad fundidos. Pero no podía distraerme. Abrí los labios y asomé mis afilados colmillos, mi arma más letal e indestructible. En ese instante iba a hacerla mía, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Iba a apoderarme de ella y de su alma. ¡Era lo que quería! ¡Quería tener a Madeleine!

Lloré entonces con todas mis fuerzas y me decidí a matarla.

¡Tenía que acabar con ella!

Pero incluso antes de poder perforar la tersa piel de su cuello, sentí un fuerte tirón que me hizo soltarla de inmediato y, con inusitada fuerza, terminé estampado contra la pared. Estuve desorientado por un par de segundos, mi cerebro tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Pero no tuve que esforzarme mucho para comprender cuando sentí una pesada bota presionarme el cuello con determinación.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y en aquel momento lo vi.

Y si antes Gaara me había parecido un ser sobrenatural, en ese momento comprendí que era un monstruo incluso mucho peor que yo. Tenía ese mirar loco y desatado que tienen aquellos que lo han perdido todo, han perdido la fe en la vida y la existencia. Sus pupilas estaban inyectadas de odio puro y sus ojos, antiguamente azules, brillaban en una tonalidad amarilla, escabrosa. Pero no sentí miedo al verle… No, de algún modo era como ver al mismísimo Diablo, pero entonces ¿qué podía hacer? Yo ya no tenía nada que pudiese apreciar… Él me lo había quitado todo. Pero no iba a rendirme, no ante él y no en ese momento.

Con todas mis fuerzas traté de apartar su bota, pero mientras más luchaba, con más ahínco apretaba. Me asfixiaba entonces, dolorosamente. Mis huesos apenas podían soportarlo.

Iba a quebrarme el cuello.

Iba a matarme.

Apenas este pensamiento cruzó mi mente le sentí apartar su pie. Respiré entonces hondamente, como si fuese mi primera bocanada de aire. Lo miré.

Él me miró.

Pero entonces había cambiado. Y yo estaba llorando.

Yo estaba indefenso.

-¿No vas a matarme?- sollocé y me maldije por ello una y mil veces.

Por toda respuesta, él tan sólo se arrodilló a mi lado. Sus ojos volvían a ser las mismas piedras frías e impasibles, hermosas en su tenebrosidad. Una mano delicada apartó los mechones de cabello que estorbaban mis ojos. Nos miramos fijamente, segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Te advertí que no podías tocarlos- recordó con voz cruenta, suave aunque letal.

-No me importa- fue todo lo que pude decir.

De haber podido voltear el rostro lo habría hecho, pero dolía demasiado. Sentía como si, de hacer algún movimiento, mi cuello se fuese a romper. Pero fueron mis palabras las que lo enojaron más. Fue el modo en que lo dije, como si nada me importara en ese instante. Y exactamente así era, pero él no lo toleraría. No podía soportar verme de ese modo. No era parte de sus planes. Él quería una bestia a la cual dominar, y con mi espíritu resquebrajado yo no servía a sus propósitos.

Fuertemente me tomó por ambos brazos.

El fuego de la determinación ardía en su mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó.

¡Ja! ¿Y aún tenía el descaro de preguntar por qué lo había hecho? Mis ojos dieron la respuesta aún antes de que se movieran mis labios.

-Tú lo mataste- escupí con venenosa amargura.

En ese momento, por primera vez, él lució perdido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó sin saber a lo que me refería.

-No me mientas- dije, dolido en lo más hondo-. Fuiste tú quien mató a Neji. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Toda la furia que había sentido en un comienzo parecía haberse difuminado por completo. En ese momento tan sólo estaba triste. Es ese sentimiento que aparece luego de la pérdida, cuando la euforia pasa y tan sólo quedan las reminiscencias de un dolor que es más profundo que nada. Como la calma luego de la tormenta, la pasmosa pasividad que me embargó y apagó mis ojos.

-No sé de lo que hablas- repitió, y en sus ojos pude ver la sinceridad.

No mentía.

Pero entonces… ¿entonces quién había sido?

Una desazón enorme me recorrió el pecho. Nuevas lágrimas de desesperación inundaron mis ojos. Si Gaara no había sido, ¿entonces quién? Si todo no había sido más que un error, ¿entonces qué sentido había tenido? En ese instante comprendí algo mucho peor. En la intensidad del momento, cegado por mi propia pena, yo había asesinado inocentes. Yo había cercenado una casa entera.

Y había sido un error.

Entonces…

Entonces me encontré perdido. Mis ojos me delataron, ante Gaara y ante el mundo. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Por Dios…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí los labios. Quería desaparecer. Volví a sentirme frágil, como antes. Antes de encontrar a Neji, cuando yo no era más que un debilucho temeroso ante la vida. ¿Quién podría guiarme ahora?

Pero no estaba solo, no tan perdido. En ese momento, Gaara hizo algo que nunca olvidaré. Hizo algo que ni siquiera Neji había hecho.

En ese instante, Gaara me abrazó.

No de forma posesiva ni brutal. Tan sólo pasó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y hundió mi rostro en su cuello. Por primera vez sentí la calidez de otro ser humano, de un cuerpo que ardía y me consumía. Como aquella primera vez, cuando el fuego de su ser me invadiera, desatando el deseo dentro de mi persona. En ese momento, sin embargo, no había deseo. Tan sólo la calma y la tranquilidad de saber que el mundo era un absurdo, que él podía matarme esa noche y que, de desearlo, yo no me opondría.

Pero esa noche, para mí, no fue la última. No fue el final.

Fue el comienzo de una relación que me martirizó y a la cual adoré con pasión. Fue esa noche cuando me di cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido. Yo podía tener algo más.

Yo iba a tener a Gaara.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
